In bar-handle vehicles, a so-called rear wheel lift phenomenon (rear lift) may occur in which a rear wheel is lifted when the load is shifted to the side of a front wheel as a result of abrupt braking while the vehicle is running
For example, JP-2002-029403-A proposes an anti-lock braking (ABS) control for a bar-handle vehicle in which a vehicle body deceleration is obtained based on wheel speeds and the occurrence of a rear lift is determined when the reduction degree of the vehicle body deceleration reaches the predetermined value.
Although it is intended for four-wheeled vehicles, JP-H06-255468-A proposes a technique in which, when abrupt braking is performed such that a temporal variation in vehicle body deceleration exceeds a predetermined value, the brake hydraulic pressures at front wheels are increased moderately so as to suppress the rear lift.
Although JP-2002-029403-A and JP-H06-255468-A disclose the technologies of suppressing the rear lift, in the field of bar-handle vehicles, there are still demands for a further improvement in the suppression of the rear lift to reduce further the influence on the running stability.